


Deserving

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Cas doesn’t understand why you don’t have a mate and Sam and Dean encourage him into taking you out on a date.





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> This was broken up into four parts on Tumblr. I just combined all the parts together on here.

Part one

“Ok boys, I’m going to hit the hay.” (Y/N) yawned stretching her arms above her head. She cleared the kitchen table of the empty beer bottles and other various pieces of trash before she lay a kiss on top of all of her boys heads and lovingly pressing them to the side of her voluptuous chest.

“Good night!” Dean called out as she made her way towards her room.

Followed by Sam, “Sweet dreams!” She threw a small wave over her shoulder.

Her simple kindness always made them smile like they were children.

When she was out of earshot Cas spoke up, “(Y/N) is truly a remarkable woman. I find it curious that neither one of you have taken her for a mate.”

Both Sam and Dean almost choked on their beer at Cas’ direct statement. “It’s not that we don’t like her, I-I mean we do. It’s just, it’s different with (Y/N)” Sam tried to explain.

“How so? Both of you are very compatible with her and she is physically pleasing.” Cas asked.

Both brothers looked at each other, with no real answer to give to Cas as to why neither of them had ever made a move on her. 

“It just is. Come on, we all know that she has curves that put fucking Mae West to shame.” Dean countered.

“Mae West?” Cas questioned.

“She was an actress from the early part of the 20th Century. The sex symbol of that generation.” Sam explained.

“Well what I mean is (Y/N/N) is probably too good for either one of us.” Dean continued.

“I don’t doubt that.” Cas smirked, “I once saw her buy a homeless man lunch then proceeded to purchase him gloves and a winter hat.”

“That sounds like her. She is truly an angel.” Dean mentioned without thinking of the current company.

“She is not an angel but only human.” Cas quipped.

“Dean means she is like how humans think angels will be. Kind, loving, generous.” Sam told him.

“Yeah not dicks.” Dean took a long draw from his beer.

“Yeah, I know what you mean Dean.” Cas’ head cocked to the side, eyeing his best friend, “Do you not think someone like (Y/N) deserves to be loved?”

“Of course, she does, man, if she wasn’t a hunter, (Y/N) would be married with two or three kids by now.” Dean played with his bottle cap.

“She would make an amazing mom.” Sam sighed at the thought of her surrounded by kids.

“Damn right she would.” Dean agreed.

“Hey Cas, if you are so concerned for (Y/N)’s wellbeing, why don’t you ask her out?” Sam suggested.

“It is forbidden for angels and humans to be together.” Cas voiced his concerns.

“Sam isn’t suggesting that you marry her but just simply take her out on a date, have a nice time and hell you’ve broken lots of heaven’s rules. I think this is one rule that would be worth breaking.” Dean tilted his beer towards Cas.

“How does one ask a woman out?” Cas considered the Winchesters recommendation.

“Sammy boy, this is your department cause as we all know my dates end when I run out of singles.” Dean clapped his hand on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, “Ummm, you just tell (Y/N) that you think she’s special and that you would like to spend time with her. Be honest.”

“Oh but dude, you don’t wanna get friend zoned.” Dean interjected.

“Friend zoned?” Cas continued to ask questions.

“Yeah friend zoned. You need to let her know up front that it’s a date and not just hanging out as friends.” Dean supplied his advice to his winged friend.

“When do you suggest I ask (Y/N)?”

“Well a good time would be when she is relaxed or laughing. (Y/N) will probably be more open to you asking her out.” Sam gave him another suggestion.

“Do you think she would say yes?” Cas asked.

“Yeah sure she will, Cas.” Sam looked him in the eye, Cas looked truly nervous that (Y/N) would say no.

“Ok guys, good talk. I’m goin’ to go to bed.” Dean stated.

“Sam, Dean.” Cas’ gruff voice cut through the kitchen as the men moved from the table. “Thank you. I would like to try and make her happy.”

\---  
Part two

The warmth and contentment of (Y/N) filled Cas’ scenes, she had just finished eating lunch with the Winchesters and was ready to stretch out on the overstuffed couch with a nice cup of tea and her Kindle. She was roughly a chapter in, when Cas entered the back of the library where she was squared away at. 

(Y/N) smiled when she felt eyes on her, “Hey Cas, you wanna sit with me?” This was of course nothing unusual for the pair, often times they sat in quiet contemplation. She moved her legs, curling them close to her body. “I have another book if you want to finish the James Patterson novel that you downloaded on here.”

Cas sat down next to her as she handed her Kindle to him while she reached for a new book she bought on a whim when Dean let her grab a coffee at a Starbucks inside a Barnes & Nobles. Dean regretted the decision when she ended up staying 20 minutes longer than he planned and she bought six books and three magazines. “Thank you, (Y/N).” He took the device from her but didn’t pull the book up.

“Can I?” She wiggled her socked toes indicating that she wanted to continue to lounge.

“You may.” She ran her feet across his lap at his acceptance.

(Y/N) opened the her new book breaking the spine, Cas turned off the Kindle and slip it into the cushion crack. He ran his hands over her jean covered calf, it was large round but firm with slight bit of squish, he liked it, really he just liked touching her. He continued to rub her leg, Cas may have applied too much pressure when all of a sudden, (Y/N) moaned softly. “That feels nice, Cas but aren’t you going to read?”

“I didn’t come to read with you. I came to ask you something.” He directly stated.

“Ok Cas.” She put the book down on her lap ready to listen.

“We have been friends for a long time and I have come to enjoy your company and I know you to be a kind, smart and very strong woman.” Her heart swelled as he spoke. Cas didn’t always have the best communication skills but he was nailing this.

“Cas,” she tilted her head looking at him with nothing but adoration. “I enjoy your company too.” She leaned up towards him and kissed his cheek, taking his hand. (Y/N) could only imagine that Sam and Dean had told him to be nicer to her for some reason.

“I hold you in the very deepest regard and you are one of my favorite humans.” He smiled as he thought about. It was true, she was something amazing, and this wasn’t just a side thought. She needed to be loved and he wanted to be the one who loved her. “And I would like to go out with you sometime?”

“Ok?” She questioned. God, (Y/N) had waited for him to ask her out for so long but she never thought he ever would. He was an angel and she was just some chubby hunter. She clarified, “Like a date, Cas?” She felt so full of hope and she didn’t want to be let down.

“Yes, a date. Dean was very specific about not being friend zoned.” He said unsure if he used the term correctly.

“Dean knows you wanted to ask me out?” She asked not sure if she liked the idea of them knowing or not.

He was shy sensing her apprehension, “Yes, he and Sam thought it would be a good idea if I went on a date with you.”

“Sam too.” (Y/N) sucked her lips inside her mouth, then a smile crept across her face, he liked her enough to talk about her with them. That’s not something that a guy does if he isn’t into you. “Ok then! When would you like to go out?”

“Is tonight too soon?”

“Tonight!” She swallowed deeply. If he wanted to go out tonight, damn she had to shave, do her hair and makeup. This was not how she thought her Saturday night was going to go but she was getting excited for the possibilities.

“I will have to Google date ideas as I have never done this before. Anything you are adverse to?” He pulled out his phone almost ready to type.

She moved her feet to the floor, almost ready to jump up. “Really anything movies, dinner, look at the stars. I don’t care.” (Y/N) was giddy but tried not be over excited. Who was she kidding, she was thrilled. A date with an angel, a real angel. Before she stood up, she touched his face pulling him close to kiss both of his cheeks. She ran from the library, sliding into the hallway as her white socks slipped on the hardwood.

“Where’s the fire, Sweetheart?” Dean called out as (Y/N) ran by him.

“Can’t stop, Dean! I have a date! I have a very important date!” She giggled smiling brighter than he had ever seen her smile. (Y/N) grabbed his arm for just a second before she continued to slip slide around the bunker.

“So I guess Cas asked you out then?” Dean chuckled, yelling out the obvious but she didn’t hear him or reply.

\---  
Part Three

After a shower and trying not slice her legs up with her razor, (Y/N) went straight to work on her makeup and hair. Sure, Cas had seen her on death door or just out of bed plenty of times but she wanted to look great. She heard a knock on her bathroom door, “(Y/N/N), you ok in there?” Sam asked through the door.

She wrapped the extra large bath towel tighter around her body trying to cover up the best she could, even though the top part of her hefty left thigh showed through the opening in the towel. (Y/N) turned the knob opening the door, “Yeah, Sam. I’m good.”

“It’s just you’ve been in here a while and Dean said you were kinda crazy earlier.” He explained leaning against the door frame with a smile.

“Dude, this!” She pointed to her face, “This doesn’t just happen.” Her cheeks were still flush and Sam could tell that she had been smiling this whole time. “You have no idea. I barely get hit on.” She went back to putting on powder. “And Cas! Cas of all people asked me out. I thought maybe Dean would but he would just want to get some and you definitely would have never done it. I mean Cas, my sweet adorable Cas actually asked me out and not only that I’m his first date ever!”

“Ok I’m just making sure.” Sam slightly snorted to her enjoyment.

“Can you do me a favor?” She asked, turning towards Sam but not waiting for him to answer, she was going a mile a minute. “Find out what Cas wants to do tonight, I need to know how to dress.”

“You don’t know?” He questioned with a scoff.

“Ummm, I kinda got so excited that I let him decide but I never really found out what he wanted to do.” She smirked at how silly she was really acting.

“Ok.” He rolled his eyes. “I’ll go find out.”

“Whatever you did, you did it right, man.” Sam touched his hand to Cas’ shoulder.

“Was she happy?” Cas asked truly interested.

“Yeah, yeah, man she was.” Sam responded.

“How’d she look?” Dean questioned with a twinkle in his eye.

“Gorgeous, Dean absolutely gorgeous.” Sam replied remembering how she looked, even with her makeup half done, she still looked amazing.

“Is she doing the pre date grooming that I read about on the internet?” Cas looked up from his laptop. He was getting confused about what to do this evening and he didn’t want to disappoint her.

“Yeah she is. You are one lucky guy.” Sam told him. “So what are you guys going to do tonight?”

“One site said to make a lasting memory and recommended making pottery or a cooking class.” Cas said still unsure about the date’s activities.

“I still say you can’t go wrong with just dinner and movie.” Dean told him.

“Actually, Cas has a point.” Sam interjected, “Making a memory, learning something together might be fun.”

“What about an activity? Like putt putt, dancing or see a concert.” Dean suggested.

“Those are really good ideas. What do you think, Cas?” Sam turned to him.

“I think I need to talk to (Y/N). I thought I knew what she would like but I just don’t know now.” Cas slid his chair back, leaving the room quickly.

(Y/N) was almost done in the bathroom, when a set of knuckles rapped on the door again. She swung the door open, “Sam, did you find out what we’re doing?” She asked without really looking at who was there.

“That is what I came to talk to you about.” Cas’ gruff voice bounced off the walls of the bathroom as she looked at him.

“Ok Cas.” He just stared at her. (Y/N) looked so different but Sam was right, she was radiant but then her face fell. “I understand. I got too excited and it scared you. We don’t have to go out.” She leaned against the sink almost ready to cry but she stopped herself trying not to mess up her eye makeup.

He stepped into the bathroom, when he realized that she had gone from bubbly to disappointed in less than two seconds. “No, (Y/N) I want to go out but I just don’t know what to do. I just want to make the date enjoyable for you.” He took her hands, and they grazed next to her terry cloth towel that was still wrapped around her. “You deserve love and I want to be the one who loves you.”

“You want to love me?” She asked and he placed his hands on her hips.

“Yes. I can’t think of anything else I would want to do.” Cas gently leaned in and she closed the gap until their lips pressed ever so chastly. Their foreheads touched when he pulled away. “Anything you want to do.”

She thought about it, “Well, I’ll need to eat but then dancing and maybe ice cream.” Her eyes lit up, slightly biting her lower lip.

He kissed her one more time and she had to hold the white towel around her tighter around her ample chest so that it didn’t fall as he leaned up next to her. “That sounds nice.”

“Ok ask Dean to pick a restaurant, not Sam, I don’t want to eat lemongrass or tofu” She shook her head, “and get him to help you make reservations. I’ll go get dressed and meet you in the war room.”

Cas stood by the map table as (Y/N) came into view down the hall, she wore a very feminine floral dress with a sweetheart neckline that flared at her waist accentuating her curves even more and a maroon cardigan to cover the fat on her arms. Sam and Dean stood up feeling that it was necessary because this wasn’t just (Y/N), their hunter friend walking into the room, no this was a lady and (Y/N) was most definitely a lady tonight. Cas was in absolute awe of how an already lovely creature such as (Y/N) could look even more beautiful, it felt like she walked forever and still he couldn’t find the words. “You-you look nice.” Cas stuttered looking at her making her blush and push a peice of hair behind her ear.

“Nice,” Dean scoffed, “she’s a damn knockout.” Sam slapped Dean’s stomach to shut him up from ruining the moment.

“I don’t know what to say other than you are very beautiful, (Y/N).” Cas walked closer to her.

“You look nice too.” She meekly said. She was so nervous, she had to stop herself from rocking back on her heels. “Did you guys help him plan the evening?”

“Yes, yes we did.” Sam pulled himself from his daydream now kicking himself for not asking her out either. 

“So where are we going?”

“That’s a surprise.” Dean told her and she became a little worried. “Did you pack your flats in your bag?”

“Yes!” She slyly smiled. He knew she did, she hated heels and in an hour she would be dying to get out of them, so she always threw her little folding flats in her bag when she wore them.

“Are you ready?” Cas took her arm.

“Lead the way.” Before they left the table, (Y/N) ran back flinging herself at the brothers, hugging them tightly, “Thank you so much!”

They both replied with a “You’re welcome.” but then Dean added, “use protection.” She pulled back and punched him right in the arm. “Why is everyone always hitting me?” He whelped.

“Because you say the most inappropriate things.” She glared and Sam snickered.

“Oh hey Cas,” Sam reached for his cuff pulling him away from (Y/N). “Don’t forget to open the door for her. Car door, door to the restaurant, if it’s a door open it for her. It makes them feel special no matter how much she protested.”

“Yeah, that’s a good one, also touch her a lot.” Dean interrupted.

“But only appropriate touch tonight. Hands on her waist, back or hold her hand. Nothing more, there’ll be plenty of time for more later.” Sam responded to Dean’s interruption.

(Y/N) heard most of what the guys said and appreciated that they were so eager to help her clueless date.

\---  
Part Four

Cas drove down the road opting for a more traditional mode of transportation instead of flying (Y/N) to the restaurant Dean pick out. He turned down Main Street and the sign to the seafood restaurant that Dean said she always talked about was bright hanging in the sky almost as large as the moon. She had wanted to go there since it opened up a little more than a year ago but life as a hunter never really gave her the opportunity to dress up and go out. To say that she was enthusiastic about the prospects of this evening was an understatement, (Y/N) waited while Cas ran around to her door, taking her hand as he assisted her from the vehicle. He escorted her to the hostess’ station and they were seat promptly. 

“This is really nice, Cas. Thank you.” She told him before she opened her menu.

Cas smiled and opened his menu taking her lead. “Do you think they would mind if I don’t order?”

“We can just tell her that we’re going to split something. Don’t worry I’ll eat it all.” She chuckled glad that the dress she picked out was not too confining. 

She examined the menu deciding between shrimp or crab cakes. “Can I get you something to drink?” The waitress pulled out her writing pad.

“Moscato.” (Y/N) replied.

“I’ll have the same.” Cas told her. He finished his first glass before the meal came, (Y/N) may have been thrilled to be out but Cas was incredibly nervous and ordered another glass quickly.

A huge plate of food was set down on the table and the waitress gave them two smaller plates so they could share. (Y/N) dug in, taking a generous bite of jumbo lump crab meat, “Oh Cas this is so good. You have to try some.”

She scooted her chair over to him and picked up a nice chunk of the crab cake with her fork. He opened his mouth at the simple gesture allowing the food to touch his tongue. “I can see how this set of molecules would taste good.”

“You don’t like it, do you?”

“If I could taste like you could, I would probably enjoy it more. My vessel just doesn’t need food so we process it very differently.” He explained. 

“I know but I was just hoping,” She look shyly away, “that we could enjoy something together. It must be boring just watching me eat.”

“No I’ve never found you boring. I like that you and I can spend time together and you don’t expect anything from me. All of heaven wants me to be a soldier and the Winchesters want me to be their fix for everything but you never wanted anything from me.”

“That’s because I just wanted you to be you. I don’t think heaven or the boys really understand how special you are. You are so different from other angels I’ve meet. It’s-It’s like you have a soul.” She continued.

“You know that I don’t.” He searched her face gazing into her warm eyes.

“You believe what you want and I’ll believe what I see.” She cupped his face.

The nerves flowed through Cas, how did she do that to him? “Maybe you’re right. Why don’t you eat before your food gets cold? I remember you hate cold food.”

(Y/N) enjoyed her food trying not to scarf down everything too quickly even though it was all really good. She shared anything she really liked maybe something would tickle his taste buds. Cas paid for the bill with one of fraudulent cards the boys had set up for him.

She interlocked her arms with Cas as they made their way to the door, “So do I need to change into my flats?”

Cas looked at her current discomfort in her heels, “It would be a wise idea. Our next destination is about a half a mile down the road.” She convinced Cas to walk back to the car and take off his trench coat and to put her purse in the trunk while she swapped her shoes. (Y/N) grabbed her ID and few twenties tucking them in her bra, her philosophy was who needs pockets when you had big boobs. She handed him her phone just in case an emergency ended their date early, if it did end early she wouldn’t be disappointed because this was more than she thought she’d ever have.

Now more comfortable, (Y/N) and Cas walked a few blocks down the street. It was a lovely evening, cool but not cold and (Y/N) could see a couple of stars even with all the light pollution from the street lamps. Cas stopped in front of an establishment and he checked his phone, “This is the place that Sam recommended to go dancing.”

She bit her lip and reached up, placing a kiss on his lips. They had already kissed before but this was different, last time Cas was comforting her but this was kiss for adoration. She didn’t want to hold back what she was feeling for him and play some game that she would have played with other men. “I love it.” She whispered against his lips.

The bar was small but they had a decent 80s/90s cover band playing on the patio out back. String lights hung decorating the space, (Y/N) drug him on the dance floor during a fast song that she knew and loved. Cas tried to follow her lead but failed miserably trying to two step to ‘Karma Chameleon’. 

“I’m sorry (Y/N). Sam and Dean did not teach me how to dance to such an unusual song.” He spoke above the music.

“They taught you how to dance?” She was amazed that they managed to get that far when she was getting ready.

“Yes, they said it was much like fighting, move and counter move but that I should lead where possible.” His confession made her smile

She quickly left his side to walk to stage, getting the bassist attention. “Can you play something slow?” She yelled, making a slow dancing gesture.

He nodded understanding what she wanted and she pulled a twenty from her bra and placed it in the tip jar gladly. Once the band had finished, the lead singer made an announcement, “We’re going to slow it down a bit for a very special lady.”

From the first few chords, (Y/N) recognized the song making her smile at Cas. She pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and he delicately put his hands on her waist.

The lead singer began to sing the Phil Collins song.

When I’m feeling blue, all I have to do  
Is take a look at you, then I’m not so blue  
When you’re close to me, I can feel your heartbeat  
I can hear you breathing near my ear  
Wouldn’t you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love

“Are you ok?” She sensed his tense posture.

“Yes. This is just a new feeling.”

“I understand. You know, no one has to lead.” (Y/N) drew his head down to the nook near her shoulder and he stepped closer almost leaving no space between their bodies.

“I have to say this is much different than what I was taught.” He admitted making her laugh.

“But I bet it’s nicer.”

“Much nicer.” His lips ghosted over her neck. 

The two swayed and danced as the band continued to play. Cas wanted very much to kiss her but with all the extra eyes on them, it made him very self conscious of public displays of affection. (Y/N) had another idea as the cool evening air gave her goosebumps down her arms, she tilted his face so that she could look in his eyes. “Please kiss me.” It was just a pray on her lips, Cas didn’t actually hear it out loud but he could feel her need to me close to him. His hands slid up her arms and his whole body stopped swaying, his lips pressed firmly against hers. She surrendered in his embrace, opening her mouth her tongue darted past her lips teasing his until he understood what she wanted. Her fingertips created little ministrations at the back of his neck. His wet soft tongue began to massage her tongue exploring what she liked and listening to her hum. That was the moment she knew. She knew that she had found the love that she always missed. Her love was an angel and he may not know everything about humans and their emotions but he was willing to put the work in and that meant more to her than anything.

“That was very enjoyable.” He said against her lips.

Their foreheads touched and she smiled brightly watching his black shoes barely move as they listened to the music. “Yeah it was.” She finally spoke simply enjoying the warmth of their bodies together. “Thank you again Cas.”

“You are very welcome (Y/N). You are most deserving of love and I am thankful you have allowed me this honor.”

The words deserving and honor swirled in (Y/N)’s head, no man had ever spoke to her like that but she had never been with anyone like Cas before. A comfortable silence fell between them, and the band continued to play another few slow songs since the handful of couples in the audience seemed to like them. (Y/N) sang lowly to some of the lyrics she knew, being a child of the 80s, they all brought back happy memories long before monsters and hunting. The lead singer sped up the set, (Y/N) wanted to keep dancing even if it was fast but didn’t want Cas to feel uncomfortable again.

“You wanna buy me a drink?” She suggested and he agreed placing his hand on the small of her back. (Y/N) opted to order a bright pink martini from the bar, instead of her normal whiskey, to try and keep herself feeling flirty and girly. Cas ordered a beer, which he nursed, as they talked about past cases. It was quieter inside the bar but they could still hear the band, and (Y/N) danced on her bar stool a little. He watched her move and he appreciated her lighthearted manner. Her life should have never been touched by the supernatural but even through all the pain and heartache, she stayed hopeful, a beacon of light to Cas that he had always been drawn to. She finished sipping her drink and Cas’ lips found hers once again. She would have crawled into his lap had they not been in a public place.

“Would you like another drink?” His breath was hot on her ear lobe.

She chuckled, “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Only if you want to get drunk.”

She shook her head, “No, I want to remember everything from this night.”

“Ok lets get out of here.” He took her hand making sure she was stable to walk. They walked outside and Cas took his suit jacket off draping it over her shoulders. 

He started to walk the opposite way from where they came from, “Isn’t the car the other way?” She asked.

“Yes it is. We have one more stop.” He informed her of his plans. She was tried and a little tipsy but she would stay out with him all night if he wanted to. “May I?” He asked taking her hand. She agreed quickly laying another fast kiss on his lips. He was fond of her need to touch him. He remembered Sam’s words, ‘there will always be time for more later.’ Cas didn’t have to touch every inch of her tonight but it didn’t mean he didn’t want to. He wanted to experience and explore her soft skin, lay her down kissing the wide expanse of her cleavage.

“Do I get to ask, where we are going now?” Her voice was chipper as she tried to pull herself out of her alcohol induced haze. She could hold her own but it didn’t matter what kind of alcohol she drank it always made her sleepy. 

“You indicated your interest in obtaining ice cream earlier.” He look straight ahead.

She silently squealed on the inside. He had paid attention and they were doing everything she had asked for. When they arrived at the shop, she could tell they were about to close up in the next 30 minutes. The small shop was actually a coffee shop that had a minimal selection of ice cream but (Y/N) didn’t care; she really needed a jolt from the coffee and sugar from the ice cream to wake her up. A small scoop of rocky road and a cup of coffee sat in front of (Y/N), she swung her legs under her chair feeling like a kid again. This was the best date and she couldn’t ask for more, well maybe some closer contact with Cas but this was perfect. 

She gazed into his blue eyes that pierced through the darkness of the under lit shop, her spoon made it to her mouth then she took a small bit of the creamy chocolate concoction. “Here try this.” 

He opened his chapped lips and awaited for her to feed him. The nerve ending of his taste buds did something different than he was used to. They sparked as the cold marshmallows, nuts and chocolate touched his tongue. “What is this called again?”

“Rocky road. You like it?” She asked as her voice when up an octave.

“I do. May I have another bite?”

“Yes, be my guest.” She would have ordered a medium or large if she knew he would like it. “You can have it all.” (Y/N) drank her black coffee, smiling to herself while he dug in.

Soon they were done eating their confections and (Y/N) made a mental note to buy a tub of rocky road from the store next week. It was over a mile back to the car and the temperature had dropped even with Cas’ jacket on she was cold. Cas looked around the street and no one was out at this time of night, “I can fly you back to the car, if you would like.”

(Y/N) didn’t even think about it, Cas had never flown her anywhere before. He took her in his arms and she heard a flutter of wings opening. She closed her eyes afraid to open them, a bright light shown through her eyelids forcing her to open them as the world buzzed by at such a fast speed it was hard to process. In an instant, they were standing in front of the car and Cas was checking on (Y/N) because flying humans can oftentimes make them sick or dizzy.

“I’m fine. I promise.” She touched her head trying to compose herself.

“If you feel ill please let know.” He place a kiss on the top of her head before opening the door to the car.

The entire time home, Cas held (Y/N)’s hand as she hummed to the radio, looking out the window and occasionally watching him concentrate on his driving. They pulled into the bunker garage and Cas wasn’t sure what to do next. The articles he read informed him of the good night kiss but (Y/N) had been very adamant about kissing him all evening. She sat looking at her hand in her lap, now shy about what might come next. She really wanted to take him back to her room but she didn’t know if she was ready yet. Finally, she grabbed his tie dragging him into her, she captured his bottom lip gently biting it gently. Her cheeks were flushed and hot, his hand grasped a hold of her waist. Every kiss was needy, they even bumped noses a few times and she giggled pulling back to catch her breath. 

“I would like to walk you to your door, if you will allow me?” She nodded and waited for him to open the car door. It was just a quick stroll to her bedroom door. He leaned down and chastely kissed her lips.

This was weird for her, the guy goes home after this part but they were both already home. “Do you want to come in?” A bashful smile spread across her face.

“I would but we shouldn’t. I read that sex on the first date normally doesn’t lead to a lasting relationship and I want to make you happy for a long time. Maybe after we have gone on a few dates.” He looked at her hands and in turned feet, “Plus I sense your hesitation and I don’t want there to be any doubt when we do have intercourse the first time.”

She respected his decision, “Ok but now I’m a little wired from all the coffee so how about I get in my jammies and you meet me by the couch.”

He smiled at her, loving this idea. That was their spot and it had always been their spot, this relationship wasn’t going to change that about them. He leaned down and slid his lips across hers, “Sure but you’re going to fall asleep in an hour.” He was smug knowing (Y/N) all too well.

“Yeah, probably.” She shrugged and pecked his lips before entering her bedroom.

She changed into her favorite pink flannel pajamas, when she walked out to the library Cas was already sitting on the couch reading from her Kindle. She smiled, bending down to kiss him one more time before joining him and opening her book. (Y/N) and Cas sat completely content reading while Cas touched her outstretched legs. Forty-five minutes past and (Y/N)’s head had fallen back on the couch cushion, her eyes closed and her book fell to her lap. Cas stood gently moving her legs from his lap and scooped her up in his arms. He walked her down the hallway towards her room.

“What are you doing?” Her groggy voice asked. She was always worried a man would drop her because she was too heavy but in his arms she felt so secure. 

“Putting you to bed, you feel asleep.” He opened her door and placed her on the bed.

“Thank you.” She curled up as Cas pulled the blanket over her.

“Good night (Y/N).” He kissed her cheek.

“You could stay.” She offered.

“I could?” He thought about it. “How about I stay and watch over you?”

“Ok but if you want to hold me, go right ahead.” She smiled into her pillow, her lids heavy with sleep. Cas pulled the chair from her desk and took her hand while he protectively kissed her forehead. That night he watched her face twitch as she slept, he made sure that she dreamed of beautiful things and he chased away anything unpleasant. 

Come morning, he could tell that she would wake any minute. Cas made his way down the hall to the kitchen where he started a pot of coffee. He would have loved to make her breakfast but he was rather clumsy in the kitchen so coffee would have to do. “Good morning, (Y/N).” He handed her a large cup of coffee.

She greeted him with a smile and sweet kiss to his lips as they made their way to the table. He knew not to talk too much to humans until there were adequate amounts of coffee running through their system. Finally she spoke more than a grunt, “I really did have a nice time last night.”

“I did too. I was thinking one of our next dates maybe we could do a cooking class together. I am unfamiliar with the cooking process and you and Dean make it look so effortless.” Cas explained and (Y/N) sipped her coffee casually but on the inside she was bursting at the seems.

“Of course we can.” She set the cup down and grabbed his tie giggling, morning breath be damned, her lips were all over his and she scooted over into his lap.

They didn’t hear the padding of socked feet come down the hall “Whoa!” Dean’s voice broke their heated kiss.

Sam averted his eyes, and rubbed the back of his neck, “I take it the date went well.”

“Yes, very well. We were just discussing plans for our next dates.” Cas told them. Sam and Dean looked at each other with arched eyebrows.

“Ok now get your coffee and go. I gotta get back to kissing my angel.” She told them before she shooed the brothers away.


End file.
